


Coffee

by wearingmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Coffee, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings/pseuds/wearingmywings
Summary: Cas orders a set of coffee syrups to attempt and brighten Dean's mornings.





	Coffee

Dean loves coffee. Needs coffee. At this point half of his blood is purely coffee, and that’s fine. 

What Dean hates though, is _bad_ coffee **.** Bitter, watery, not enough caffeine, you name it, he hates it.

Cas knows this. He stays in the bunker pretty much all the time now, and has access to the kitchen. So, one day he decides to order a set of five different coffee syrup bottles.The flavors include everything from vanilla to white chocolate and truffle. He picks it up at the gas station in town to keep it secret. **  
**

**  
Day 1: Vanilla**

  
Cas hears the pit-pat of naked feet, and smiles. He already made Dean’s coffee, it’s sitting fresh and steaming in a batman cup on the counter. Cas reaches into his pocket to grab the tiny bottle of syrup. He had carefully read the _“Tips for your tasty coffee experience!”_ sticker on the package, and puts three thick drops of syrup in the cup. He stirs, and waits. 

Dean’s wearing soft flannel pajamas and his robe, mumbles a greeting to Cas and does a double take at the cup sitting on the counter. 

“Did you make coffee?” He asks Cas, and Cas nods. “Uh, thanks Cas.”

He sits down with his drink and takes a big sip. He double takes again.

“This tastes sweet,” he says. Cas nods again. “Huh.”

**  
Day 2: White chocolate**

  
Cas brews coffee, fills it into a ‘World’s Okayest Brother’ mug (Sam’s birthday gift for Dean), pulls the syrup bottle out of his coat pocket and puts three thick drops of syrup in the cup. He stirs, and waits.

Dean’s not wearing pants but his robe, tied at the waist. He smiles softly at Cas when he sees the cup. “New tradition?” He asks. Cas nods. 

Dean takes a sip and raises his brows. “This is good,” he says and raises the cup again. Cas beams at him.

**  
Day 3: Raspberry**

 

Three drops of syrup, stir, wait. 

Dean’s in jeans, an old shirt and a green flannel when he comes into the kitchen, and heads straight for the cup on the counter. He gulps it down greedily, then turns to Cas and says “Didn’t sleep because of research, we got a case. Let’s go.” 

Dean stops, thinks for a moment.

“Sweet, but not my favorite. Still liked it though,” he says. “I could get used to starting my mornings with this.” 

Cas tilts his head. “If you wanted me to make your coffee before, you should have just asked. No sleep means lots of preparation time.” He smiles at Dean.

“Wasn’t talking ‘bout the coffee,” Dean says and leaves the kitchen.

**  
Day 4: Truffel**

 

Syrup, stir, wait.

The hunt was easy but exhausting. Sam’s snoring, Dean’s just waking up. Cas sits on the chair in the kitchenette and when Dean pads over in a shirt and blue boxer shorts, Cas taps the chair next to him with his foot. Dean sits down with his coffee, looks at Cas, takes a sip, then looks at Cas again. 

Dean’s hair is illuminated by early morning sunshine, giving him an angelic appearance. 

Appropriate, Cas thinks, for a man so radiant and beautiful. 

Dean’s foot nudges Cas’, and Cas nudges back. They smile at each other.

 

**Day 5: ?**

 

One of the bottles is a mystery flavor. Cas risks it. He adds the syrup, stirs, leans against the counter, waits. 

Dean comes into the kitchen wearing soft flannel pants and the Metallica shirt Cas got him for christmas. There’s a pillow crease imprinted on his left cheek, and Cas wants to run his fingers over it.

He offers the coffee cup to Dean, who smiles softly at Cas before taking it. They stand too close together.

Dean takes a long sip, looks down into the cup and nods.

“It didn’t say the flavor on the bottle,” Cas says. “What is it?”

Dean looks at him. Steps closer. Cas feels the warmth radiating from his body, counts the freckles on Dean’s nose, while Dean just looks at him. Searches his eyes. Cas isn’t sure what he’s looking for. Dean kisses him.

It's hazelnut flavor.


End file.
